Sleepover
by GreaterBeastXellas
Summary: This was starting to happen more and more.. Last two chapters put up
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note- I do NOT condone Child sex! I am putting that out there right now. However these two just LOOK like children but have the minds of adults. I am testing out snippets of different parings in this fandom since I am new to writing fanfiction.I am trying to tastefully put smut mixed in to make the outcome more interesting. I will accept flames on the OCC of the situation)

Sleepover

This was starting to happen more and more.

Haibara should have stopped it the moment she knew what the boy detective was up to. It was just too risky, what if they were caught? That was all that ran though her mind. What never did come up in her thoughts was that they were in fact not looking like adults and shouldn't be doing this.

She never faced Conan, never would speak a word and never did bring it up when it was over. She realized that he only did it when he was around the other kids and when they were asleep, so dead to the world that nothing could disturb them.

Conan would always start by moving as close as he could to Haibara. He would smell her hair as he slipped an arm around her waist letting it linger there a moment testing to see if she would respond and deny him. He then would kiss the back of her neck slowly while bunching up her night gown around her hips.

Never a word was spoken between the two of them.

Haibara's breath would pick up when she realized what he would do and leaned into him as he ran his hand down her flat belly and griped the edge of her panties slowly pulling them off of her body.

Haibara would bite her lip to keep from making a sound. The motions would be short, not wanting to cause the bed to shake to disturb the sleeping group. Conan would always be behind her while they each lay on their side.

The boy would trail his fingers over her body before slipping them in between her legs testing to see if she was ready for him. The girl would bunch her fists up in the bed sheets while she parted her thighs, his fingers slipping inside to swirl around testing should she be wet enough for him.

Haibara knew both of their bodies were special thanks to that drug of hers.

He would slip his hand into hers entangling his fingers though her own as he breathed in her ear when he would push inside of her. He would always go slow, being cautious not to move to fast to wake the others or to hurt her. Conan knew her limit well and it wouldn't be long until they both found release from his movements.

Each time when it was over he would pull out and slip his arms around her waist giving a contented sigh.

The only words each ever spoke when it was done was

"Thanks Haibara" His eyes would be hidden by his hair.

The girl scientist would then close her eyes, brushing away the tears of pleasure that had trailed down her cheeks.

"Ah"


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note—I have gotten PM's asking if I would make this more then just a oneshot. I figure well I haven't been flamed yet so I might as well take the taboo risk and add onto this R & R)

Conan was starting to get bolder as he took a huge risk when he started to openly flirt with Haibara.

Sometimes it would just be simple looks outside of his normal smirks, other times it would be small brushes up against her body when nobody was looking. The attention he was giving her in public made her flush and look away, slightly embarrassed over the dirty little secret that they shared.

It wasn't long before Conan moved past the barrier of using the guise of a sleepover so that he could be closer to her. He was beginning to come over to Agasa's everyday after school and would drag her down to the basement lab with the excuse that they needed to talk in private to get out of the professors ear shot.

"We can't keep doing this Kudo" Haibara pushed him back away from her as he was attempting to pin her to the wall.

"You need to stop this for Ran's sake if for nothing else. What would she say?" she couldn't meet his eyes as a part of her truly wanted him to continue to do this, to keep using each other for stress relief...or was it something more there?

"Ran will never find out about this, not unless one of us talks about it" he took his chance and reached pulling her shirt over her head "If anything they will just think that it is a child's crush, after all who would even think we are doing "that?"

Haibara brought her eyes up and looked in his before reaching to take his glasses off "Is it wrong if I tell you I enjoy doing this much more then I should be?"

Conan took his glasses from her and sat them on the small table as he pushed her down on the sofa "Nothing about you would surprise me anymore Haibara" he smirked and undid her shirts pulling them off down her legs as he let his eyes trail up her body.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I'm not an open book like your girlfriend is" she grinned when he moved over her after he kicked his pants off. Conan looked past her annoyed "Do not bring her up while we do this"

Haibara brushed his bangs back out of his eyes and leaned up kissing him softly showing him her apology then gasped in his mouth as he brushed against her before pushing inside her body in one stroke.

Conan broke the kiss only to give a relieved sigh out before he started to move, rocking his hips to hers as Haibara pressed her forehead against his meeting his eyes when his hand sought hers out.

She groaned out as her body was much more sensitive then normal and threw her head back crying out as she lost it fast to him. Conan gave her hand a squeeze feeling her pulse around him and thrusted a few times more before he came.

"I don't think I can stop this even if I wanted you to" Haibara shivered feeling good as she let her fingers trace small circles along his back. Conan laid his head on her chest trying to get his breathing under control once more. She smirked "So Kudo, does this make me your girlfriend now for the time being?"

She gave a grin when he glanced up at her somehow managing to blush at that question and not at the sex and started to stutter a bit embarrassed. Haibara giggled and hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note- So yah.. I was given 6 of the Hentai Doujinshi by Studio Empty for this couple. This will make things a lot easer..or much worse now that I have something visual LOL!)

"Oh god this is just too good!" The girl gasped as she arched her back while she felt her partners hand reach around her hips to stroke her while he drove into her, thrusting harder.

Haibara fisted her hands in bed sheets breathing hard and shivered as Conan traced his tongue along the side of her neck. "Just don't stop" she moaned to him almost breathless as he pushed her to her second climax for the night.

The two of them had taken the biggest risk and had snuck out after both of their "guardians" were asleep and had met up and slipped into Shinichis empty house to make use of his bedroom, enjoying the full use of privacy.

Conan kissed her shoulder as he rocked into her briefly before he came then gave a small sigh as he nuzzled her. "So warm" Haibara whispered after he had pulled them both down on their sides.

Haibara turned around to face him; pressing her body up against his while she kissed him slowly then looked at him serious after she broke it. "I want you to stay here with me tonight, Kudo; tomorrow is Saturday, they will just think you got up and went out early.

Conan hesitated "I don't think we should stay over night here. You never know if "they" could come around" Haibara frowned "I doubt it, I really do and I think you are just making up excuses in order to get away from me as fast as you can and back to Ran!"

She sat up and made a move to get out of the bed before he snagged her wrist and pulled her back down to him.

"I'll stay" Conan whispered, pulling a light blanket over top of them both and held her in his arms "Don't get mad and ruin this please" he kissed her throat causing her breath to catch, and made her blush each time he would pay attention to a sensitive part of her body.

Conan brought his hands up her sides and let his fingers trail down her flat chest to dance along her lower belly getting close to where she was aching. Haibara gave a small moan feeling her anger fade away as she opened her thighs letting him have access to her body. She brought her hands up to cling to his shoulders when she felt him tease her then slipped his fingers inside to swirl around searching for her spot.

He gave her a naughty grin as he kept brushing his fingers over it causing her breathing to hike as she writhed against him crying out. "Please just fuck me!" she gasped hating it when he teased her "Kudo!" she whimpered reaching to try to pull his hand away while pulling him up on top of her at the same time.

"What's the matter Haibara? Cant take it?" Conan smirked down at her and withdrew his hand before she lost it. "Just do it Kudo" she brought her legs up around his hips trying to pull him down to sink inside. He held back, amused at her frustration as she tried everything to get him to push inside her "Please" she whispered after giving up and clung to his neck.

"I win this round" he kissed her hard as he pulled her hips to him and sunk inside driving hard into her. Haibara dug her nails in his shoulders tearing her mouth from his and cried out loving it the rare few times he would be rough.

Conan kissed her throat before sucking on her neck getting carried away and leaving a small hicky behind then broke off as he moaned her name when they both came in the end.

"I don't think sex could get much better then this" Conan closed his eyes laying his head on her chest while she ran her hand though his hair "I suppose we would have to test it out the other way as well" she smirked seeing him glance up at her the thought never even came into his mind about doing this in their normal bodies.

"How soon?" He asked she thought on it "Give me a few weeks. I could probably make something limited to a few hours but you know we cant keep taking the drug. Who knows when and if our bodies will become immune to it then we are stuck for good"

He closed his eyes getting too comfortable "Somehow I wouldn't be upset in the end if that should happen" he mumbled before falling asleep in her arms.

She looked down at him after brushing her bangs out of her eyes almost sure he was half asleep and didn't realize what he had said

"I wouldn't be upset either" she whispered watching him sleep before the light was cut out.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiho leaned against the bedroom door giving Shinichi a small smirk when his eyes went wide seeing her in his mother's chemise. "I figured this would suit me better then just a plain robe"

She had been a bit leery about using Yukiko's garment but the look now on the detectives face had been worth the risk. She gave him a wink as she came in the room and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she kicked the door shut behind her.

Shiho then went over to him, brushing her body against his lightly, flirting with him the way he had started with her.

"You're speechless, Kudo?" she lay back on the bed watching him just stare at her in silence, it was starting to unnerve her.

Shinichi looked at her, studying everything about her, this being the first true time being face to face up close to for him to get a good look.

Shiho was nothing like Ran, no innocence, no childish youth in her eyes, just a girl no woman who had seen and done too much in her short life that a normal person couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Shinichi broke the gaze realizing they had been staring at each other in the silence and had made it awkward.

"You are wasting time Kudo" she told him flatly and crossed her arms over her chest "Or am I not your type now that you got a good look at my real body?" She cut her eyes at him as he sat on the edge of the bed "I can't do it, not like this, I'm sorry Haiba..er Shiho"

Shiho sat there in a stunned silence just blinking at him "I..I'm not sure that I understood what you are saying" she moved, crawling up behind him then slipped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his back, "I'm still me, Kudo. Just with a different name and body"

She felt him sigh as he looked down at the floor hard "I can do this as Conan but not as Shinichi. It would just feel so wrong" Shiho glared at the back of his head as her anger started to build.

"It would feel so wrong to do it the right way?" she let go of him too angry and upset to look at him "I didn't think you were that much of a pervert Kudo!"

Shinichi turned around "No it's not that!" he looked to the side avoiding her eyes as she turned on him and gave him a death glare.

"Then why the hell did I put all this effort into making those pills?" she hissed, digging her nails in her fists to keep from strangling him.

Shinichi closed his eyes "I really wanted to see if I felt anything for you like this. Seeing what you would look like"

Shiho got off the bed "I don't want to hear it, I already know the answer" she held back her tears refusing to break down in front of him.

Shinichi got up taking her hand in his while turning her around and cupped her face kissing her tenderly, putting everything he had into that kiss.

Shiho broke it and looked at him reading his eyes then pulled back "Don't tell me you won't do it because you are embarrassed?"

Shinichi flushed "I've never done it with anyone else let alone in THIS body" he let his arms slip loosely around her waist as he ignored her giggle. "I thought it was another reason all together" She kissed his throat, sucking on it slowly before pulling up "Don't scare me like that" she breathed in his ear as she felt his breathing start to pick up.

"It will be fine" Shiho pushed him back making him lay on the bed and moved up to his side and undid his shirt while keeping her eyes on his "It will be no different, you do it just the same except you will have more to work with" she gave him a grin seeing him flush harder, she then gave a laugh.

Shinichi pulled up "I'll do the rest but enough with the jokes, it is embarrassing enough as it is" he mumbled.

He moved over her after kicking his pants and boxers off then pushed her back against the bed. Shinichi glanced up at her while running his hands up her legs to push the chemise up bunching it around her midsection. He broke the gaze off as he moved down, slipping her legs over his shoulders while he kissed her flat stomach before opening her folds and ran his tongue up inside her.

Shiho lost her breath when he had to pin her hips to the mattress as he brought her up to her first climax for the night. Her hand sought his out to give it a squeeze; while he let her legs down and moved over her giving a small smirk down at her while he pushed against her letting her feel him.

"Just do it, great detective" Shiho smirked and slipped her legs around his hips guiding them down and had him push inside her body without a pause before she started to rock against him setting the pace.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he started to move in her faster while he trailed his tongue down her ear getting turned on more just hearing her cries in that voice of hers. Shinichi heard her breathing start to come in short gasps and her grip on him tightened as she hit her climax and drove him to his.

Shiho brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead before pressing hers against his not sure what to say for once and just held him in her arms, smiling softly that she had him there alone all to herself.

Shinichi looked at her and rolled them over to switch places and ran his hand down her back letting her settle against him only to have the small bit of peace ruined when the change hit them.

Haibara throw the chemise down in the floor annoyed that their time had to run out at that moment. "Well least we know that we will have a good 47 minute window until those pills ware off"

She gave a sigh and looked when Conan took her hand and pulled her back into the position they were in before "Just save them for special occasions. Personally, I like you just like this" he smirked then kissed her speechless lips before settling down to sleep after pulling the sheets up to their hips.

"Night Haibara"

(Authors note—Ugh I'm a pervert, why am I writing this? LOL)


	5. Chapter 5

"We are going to be so exhausted at school tomorrow" Conan commented yawning as he shut the door to "Shinichi's" house before Haibara all but drug him up the stairs to the bedroom.

"It's either this or do you care to sneak off into the equipment shed at school, Kudo?" she glanced over her shoulder giving him a grin as she found the thrill of getting caught somewhat exciting.

She let go of his hand and shut the bedroom door leaning against it giving him a look that instantly got him heated, it made him want her all the more when her bangs fell in her eyes giving her an erotic look with her hair color.

Conan smirked then moved, pinning her to the door "I wouldn't take you in someplace that was so dirty" he kissed the side of her neck as his hands caught the edge of her night gown and brought it up pulling it off of her.

"Perhaps the nurse's office on one of those beds, it wouldn't have been the first time I snuck into a school after closing"

"Ah, taking more risks Kudo?" she gasped when he trailed tongue down over one of her nipples, distracting her while he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them over into the pile with her night gown.

He glanced up at her then kissed her lips "You're rubbing off on me". Haibara smirked and then pushed him back by his shoulders, backed him up against the bed making him sit while she undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers off, adding them to the pile as well while he slipped out of his shirt.

"You're such a liar, great detective, I know it would have turned you on even if I didn't suggest it" she went down on her knees as she griped him and ran her tongue over his tip teasing him, giving a lustful glance up to him after he moaned out.

Conan brought his hands to her shoulders, squeezing hard while she continued to tease him, making his foreplay much worse then what he had done to her countless of times. "Haibara I'm going to loose it" he gasped getting close.

She smirked as she pulled off but not before running her tongue over him one last time. She moved up then kissed him hard while she pushed him back against the bed and waited for him to have a chance to calm down before she continued.

"You're glasses are starting to fog" Haibara chuckled and took them off, putting them on the table by the bed "Where do you learn all this stuff?" he asked breathless as she moved over, straddling him.

"Sometimes it is hard to crack a case without any clues, Kudo" she met his eyes as she sunk down on him taking him inside, gasping when he filled her. Conan brought his hands up to her hips halting her movements then watched her.

Haibara looked to the side avoiding his eyes as he tried hard to read her. She started to swirl her hips on him, causing him to abandon his search for the truth as he bucked his hips, driving his cock in her hard before pulling her down and moving over her to continue.

"Oh god, you're so deep Kudo!" Haibara gasped when he shifted his hips driving into her faster while he sucked on her neck. She clung to him kissing his shoulder getting lost in the movements until she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced to her side.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a cold chill run down her as she took in Ran's form at the door holding onto the handle looking at the scene with mixed shock and disbelief. Haibara's eyes went wide as the two shocked girls locked their gaze's with one other for what seemed like minutes.

Haibara did the only thing she could think to do at that moment and snatched Conan's arm, fumbling with the lead of his watch and shot the tranquilizer dart at her, it hit her shoulder and Haibara let her breath she had been holding out as she saw the woman get drowsy and slid down the wall as it mercifully put her out.

A sharp thrust of Conan's hips brought her back as he was still moving inside her "Stop! Stop!" she pushed him back hard still shaking "What! He looked at her then turned to the door realizing that he hadn't been as careful sneaking out as he thought while he looked at Ran asleep up against the wall.

"….Opps"


	6. Chapter 6

Haibara got up and franticly went up under the bed and brought out the bottle of pills she had hidden in the box springs then opened the cap shoving one in Conan's hand "You don't have long before she wakes up! Take her home and put her to bed, if we are lucky she will think that it was some sick nightmare!" She looked at him still flustered from being caught by her of all people.

She got her night gown and panties and slipped them back on "I don't know how this is going to turn out but you lie your ass off and do not tell her the truth about who we really are!" Haibara watched him get some of his clothing out after going through the change and fixed himself while looking down at her before picking Ran up gently.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, hopefully?" he looked at her once more before carrying the unconscious woman home before she woke up.

Shinichi barely had time to put her to bed before the effects of the tranquilizer wore off and Ran opened her eyes sleepily looking up at him "Shinichi?" she whispered before sitting up looking around her bedroom then back to him "You pervert, why are you here in my room?"

"Shh you're going to wake your father up!" he glanced at his watch seeing how much time he had left before it got too dangerous to stay "I wanted to see you before I left on another case, I'm sorry, Ran" He sighed on the inside glad that she didn't bring up what she had supposedly witnessed at his home…yet.

She got up and hugged him, burring her face in his neck "Don't go, I don't think I can take it anymore Shinichi. You used to be my best friend, I feel like you are hiding from me" Shinichi's heart broke when he saw her tears and he leaned back against the door "Ran, please it's my job" He ran his hand though her hair looking at her and was surprised when she lifted her head and kissed him.

Ran moved her hands up to his shoulders and deepened the kiss as she pressed her body up against his until he pushed her back. "Ran, don't do this, I'm sorry but not like this" he looked past her unable to make out her emotions as she stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression "Just get out" she whispered as she turned her back to him to look down at the floor before she hid her face, crying when she heard the door close after he left.

Conan slipped back into bed after he went through the change and curled up exhausted from everything that had happened and groaned having only a few hours to sleep before school. He got up in the morning still exhausted and tried to act like nothing was unnatural as he managed to get out of the house before breakfast and avoid Ran.

Conan frowned as he walked to Agasa's after school was done, a bit concerned with Haibara didn't show up for class nor would answer her badge.

He was about to open the door when it opened for him and Conan saw her standing before him with an unpleasant look on her face "What do you want? She snapped at him.

Conan looked at her blinking "To see you, what's wrong?" he asked confused. "Just go away, you are going to get us both in serious trouble Edogawa" she glared, not going to take any chances incase anyone over heard them she started to shut the door in his face. Haibara backed up when he shoved it out of her grip as he came into the house forcing her back angry.

"I gave her up last night for you! I was right there! I had enough time, I could have slept with her before I left and she would have understood why I had to leave, but I choose you over her Haibara! I'm not going anywhere, let them find out who we are, I have nothing to loose!"

Haibara looked away upset "Don't lie to me, I know how much you love her, everyone knows it, I'm not blind" She looked back hearing Conan chuckle. "I do love her, Sometimes life doesn't go as planned, you of all people should know that. I know the likelihood of us getting our bodies back is slim to none; we need each other when we grow up again. I'll have to tell her who I am and risk that chance least if she is angry and cuts off all contact with us the organization will never find out about her knowing"

"How are you going to tell her? You are lucky she hasn't brought up what she has seen yet, if she even remembers" she brushed her hair out of her eyes looking at him when he came to her and kissed her softly "It will have to wait, I haven't seen her today."

He started to kiss her neck and sucked on it leaving a small hicky until she pushed him back "Lets just wait until this blows over please? It's too risky for a few days alright?" she looked in his eyes softly as he let her go and got his back pack "I'll see you tomorrow at school" he smiled at her before leaving and started to walk home.

He paused as he walked back home and glanced, looking in the gates of his house and felt a chill go through him and hid as he saw Sonoko and Ran come out of the house.

Ran was visibly upset.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonoko laughed and slapped Ran's back while they were cleaning Shinichi's house "Come on you cannot be serious, they are kids, you must have dreamt it. Honestly I didn't think you were into kinky things like that Ran" she grinned as she ducked a can of furniture polish. "I don't see why you even want to come over here after he turned you down last night?" Sonoko asked to change the creepy subject.

Ran frowned "I'm still his friend, we were not even dating and I guess it is better like this, at least we wont ever hate each other if we fought while dating" she sighed still hurt over it "He is such a clueless idiot!" she started to get angry and moved onto the bedroom to clean with her.

Sonoko pulled the blanket back on the bed and went to pull the sheets but stopped when something caught her attention standing out on the white bed sheets "Ran…please tell me I'm hallucinating from you telling me about your dream" she pointed out the strands of reddish brown hair to her shocked friend "I don't think what you saw was a dream"

Ran looked at the hair before turning and left the room needing to get out of that house ignoring Sonokos cries for her to wait as she left. "Wait Ran!", she caught her arm "What are you going to do?" Ran shook her head still upset "I don't know, I don't know how to deal with something like this! I haven't even done it MYSELF!"

Ran broke off from her "I'll talk to you later, I'm sorry Sonoko just don't say anything to anyone alright" she went on her way home feeling nauseous from seeing the proof that what she had witnessed was not a dream. Her stomach turned as she opened the door seeing Conan on the couch doing his homework.

Conan looked up at her " Ah, sorry about this morning Ran neechan, I forgot to do something at school yesterday that's why I had to leave early" he bit his tongue as he was starting to act a bit too childish and watched as she stared at him, having that same unreadable expression from last night.

"Its fine" she told him in a bland, unfeeling tone as she went to make dinner.

Ran started to secretly fallow him the next day, keeping herself hidden well as the five kids walked home. Her eyes narrowed when it was just Conan and Haibara left and that they were walking together a bit too close for her liking.

The wind started to pick up and she brushed her hair out of her face still keeping watch then clinched her fists as her eyes caught something.

Ran waited out of sight when Conan dropped Haibara off and went on his way home before she frowned and went up to the house and rung the bell then waited for an answer and looked down at the young girl when Haibara opened the door back curious.

Haibara looked up at Ran in surprise before she attempted to shy away from the door but was stopped when Ran's hand shot out and snatched the girl's wrist, pulling her back before brushing Haibara's hair out of the way revealing the hicky on her neck that Conan had given her the day before.

"I knew it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ran came into the house, thankful that Agasa was not home as she still kept a bruising grip on Haibara's arm "You two, you're not really kids are you!" she snapped at the girl then closed her eyes trying to hold her anger back as she opened them glaring down at the child.

Haibara tried to pull her arm away "I..I don't know what you're talking about" she whimpered as she started to fake a cry until Ran jerked her arm causing her to cry out.

"I heard you! You called him Kudo, that name came right out of your mouth!"

Haibara looked away really started to get unnerved and scared by the enraged teenager and not seeing anyway out of it "Please it's too complicated for you to understand"

Ran looked down at her "Oh please, nothing is too complicated from what I have seen, I have all night for you to tell me the truth, if not I'm sure the police would love to hear about this case"

""You're right Ran, I am Shinichi Kudo"

Ran dropped Haibara's arm as she turned around at the door looking at Conan. The boy had removed his glasses as was giving her a chillingly serious look as he held his bowtie in his hand.

""It is really me, Ran"

Ran stared at him, hearing Shinichi's voice come through some sort of speaker that was built into the bowtie as Conan spoke.

Ran sunk down to her knees as she heard the entire story out of the boy's mouth as he stopped and stood in front of her. Conan looked at her as she reached out and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"All this time Shinichi Kudo, you have known everything about how I felt about you and still you wouldn't say anything, not even over the phone?"

Conan took her hand "I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. There is no guarantee I will get my normal body back, but at least you can go on without me holding you back now that you know the truth".

He felt his heart break having to tell her those word's face to face but glad that she was taking everything so well up to this point.

Ran smiled softly at Conan and pulled him into a hug. It's alright, Shinichi, I can wait until you are …legal. I'll only be 28 when you are so it isn't that big of a deal. I'll wait how ever long it takes. I love you".

Conan looked at her unable to believe that she said that as he looked hopeful.

Haibara's eyes went wide hearing Ran say that and she broke off a sob that started as she ran down to her basement lab upset.

Conan turned "Haibara wait!" He looked back at ran apologetically before he went down after her and caught her before she could close and lock the door on him.

"Haibara?"

She turned on him crying "No! That is what you want, I see it! I never have had anything turn out good in my whole life so why should this? I'm going to loose you in the end even if I have you all to myself now".

Haibara glared at him her anger starting to override her sorrow "You asked me how I knew everything the other night and I'll tell you. I was forced to learn how to do it by the man who is trying to kill me!"

She watched Conan's shocked then enraged face as she told him the truth and turned from him hating the look in his eyes

"I have already been in one affair between him and Vermouth, and it looks like this relationship of ours is going to turn out to be another one if you do go with Ran" Haibara gave a bitter laugh "This is all I'll ever be good for it seems, being a whore."

Haibara held her arm that was starting bruise from Ran's grip "So tell me, what you are going to do, great detective? I'm sure if I were to turn this into the police they would come after Ran for child abuse"

She gave a small smirk as turned back to him only to back up holding her arm in front of her to ward off anymore farther blows as he slapped her in a rage.

"Kudo!"


	9. Chapter 9

Conan was livid that she would even think to threaten Ran like that, even as a joke it was plan wrong.

"You are the worse kind of person I have ever met!" he glared at the girl watching as she lowered her arm meeting his glare.

"I'm not stupid enough to pull that, Kudo" Haibara turned away from him upset.

"Just go, you have who you really want to be with"

She looked down brushing her hand over her red cheek as she cried silently.

Conan shut the door behind him as he went back up to Ran, contemplating on what to do. "I'll be home later alright?" he looked up at the young woman, dropping that childish act that he had, now that she knew the truth.

Ran looked him over still finding it hard to believe that the boy that had staid with her for so long was her best friend. She gave a small nod still not pleased at the sexual relationship that he shared with the young chemist, but not blaming him, from all that stress that he was going through needed a way to be released.

Ran paused at the door and looked back at him "I understand what you are going through, Shinichi" she met his eyes "I know you well enough, you will figure out all the clues and solve your own case…both of them" Ran watched him a moment before going out walking home.

Conan sighed and sat on the sofa crossing his arms as he waited to see how long it would take Haibara to come back upstairs.

Haibara opened the door hearing the silence then came out pausing, seeing him there.

"Why are you still here?"

Conan closed his eyes, not moving from his seat "You are my girlfriend remember? I'm sorry I hit you" he opened his eyes looking down "It was uncalled for, I lost myself"

Haibara approached a bit weary but sat beside him "I wouldn't hurt Ran, she saved my life from Vermouth" she looked down at her hands then at him when he reached taking hers.

"You, you were with… him?" he gave her a look that almost made her think he was jealous.

"It didn't mean anything… to me or to him. When Vermouth would go back to America to be the actress and would be away from Gin for prolonged amounts of time, he started to come to me. I was young and stupid but attention is attention regardless if it is good or bad, and I craved it."

She felt him squeeze her hand softly.

"You're no whore, Haibara"

She leaned against Conan, letting her head rest on his shoulder softly as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I know you still love her, I'm just selfish and it figures that the first person I want to be with already has someone. When the time comes I'll let you go, you deserve better then me anyway."

Conan looked down at her and kissed her forehead softly before leaning his head on top of hers.

"I don't want to think about when that time comes, you are all that maters to me now alright?"

Haibara gave a small smile "I love you, my great detective" she whispered to him.

"Who knows what the future will bring?"

(End)

(Perhaps in time, I'll write a sequel if people really wish it? Feedback would be great ^_~)


End file.
